1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer, and more particularly, to a computer in which a main board is easily attached and detached.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a computer includes a box shaped casing formed with at least one opening side, and a casing cover to cover the opening of the casing.
A hard disk drive, a floppy disk drive, a CD-ROM (compact disc—read only memory) drive, etc., are disposed in a front of the casing. A main board mounted with a CPU (central processing unit), a RAM (random access memory), and an expansion card such as a graphic card, a sound card, etc. are disposed on an inside wall of the casing.
Such a main board can be attached onto the inside wall of the casing with various devices. For example, there is a main board supporting device disclosed in Korean Utility Model First Publication No.1998-4735, wherein the main board supporting device comprises a supporting projection protruding from a casing, a bracket to support a main board supported by the supporting projection, an elastic member allowing the bracket to slide elastically, and a guide part to guide the bracket elastically sliding by the elastic member.
However, a main board supporting device having a structure simpler than the conventional main board supporting device, allows a user to more easily attach the main board to and detach the main board from the casing. Further, from a manufacturer's point of view, time taken to assemble the computer is reduced and therefore the computer is improved in its productivity.
Further, if a position of the main board supporting device varies according to sizes of the main board, a user can conveniently replace the main board with another one regardless of the sizes of the main board.